The Stop Hand
by gaara-o-sand
Summary: After a lesson on sexual education, Hinata learns how to use the Jyuuken.


**G-o-S: For the first time I have an inspiration for a story. Recently you-neek and I were forced by our school to learn about SEX!!!!! the dreaded talk... you-neeks group learned about rape and the... well ill let you figure that out when you read the story. I learned about how a man play with his penis... mmmhmmm... enjoy! o btw, i dont mean to offend ANYBODY with this fic... no rape but a discussion about it**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN NARUTO (or Hinata for what it matters)OR DDR!!!!!!!!!! i do own Nakahara-san though... nah, too old for me ;)**

"Alright ladies! Everyone in their appropriate desks!" Today was a very special day for all the female academy students. Instead of learning how to throw shurikan properly or how to win a decisive battle, all the girls were forced into a lecture on the uncomfortable subject of rape.

As the final students were sitting a down a matronly women stepped into the classroom. She looked to be about forty-five toforty-six years old with slightly graying hair tied up in a bun and an ill fitting dress that showed off some 10 pounds of excess weight.

"Hello! My name is Nakahara-san. Please dont call me Nakahara-sensei. I am to be your friend, not your teacher."

Hyuuga Hinata sat upright and payed attention whilst the other girls were throwing paper or gossiping about, who else, Uchiha Sasuke. She drowned all the excess noise in her head and focused on Nakahara-san.

"Do nay of you girls know why I am here?"

"T-To talk ab-bout r-r-rape," Hinata stuttered as she raised her hand.

"Good! Do any of you know what rape is?"

"Its when a guy forcibly shoves his hotdog into my bun," Ino loudly shouted. She turned to Sakura. "But, seriously, who wouldnt want that?"

"Mmmm... Yummy," Sakura answered. Both girls broke into a fit of giggles but quieted down when Nakahara glanced at them.

"Youre almost there. The correct term is not 'shoves his hotdog in my bun', its 'shoves his penis into my vagina without permission'. Youre answer was good enough but next time please raise your hand uumm, whats your name?"

"Ino, Yamanaka Ino."

Nakahara turned to the rest of the class. "Do any of you know what to do if you are raped?" None of the girls raised there hands.

Nakahara sighed and went on, "You have one of two options: one, your Inner-Bich,"

_HELLZ YEAH!_, piped up Inner-Sakura.

", Or your Stop Hand. You only use your Inner-Bitch if the Stop Hand doesnt work, but it always does. If the rapist is trying to penetrate your vagina with his penis, then you unleash your Inner-Bitch and beat the shit out of him. This," Nakahara held up several photos of men in full body casts, "is why you should NEVER unleash your Inner-Bitch unless absolutely necessary."

"Thats why theres such a thing as your Stop Hand," Nakahara continued, "You use your Stop Hand when a rapist is ATTEMPTING to rape you, such as when he is using verbal sexual arrousment. Here, I'll demonstrate. KAKASHI-SAN!!!"

20 minutes later Kakashi walked in with a slight nosebleed and an orange book stuck in his back pocket.

"Sorry I'm late, I was lost on the path of life," Kakashi apologised.

"im sure," Nakahara muttered, "Can you start hitting on me Kakashi?" Even though the Jounin was wearing a mask, everyone could see the slight blush creeping into his cheeks.

Nakahara-san, I view in a purely, errm, colleague way... I"

"Its for a demonstration Kakashi-san."

The Jounin sighed nut took a step towards the teacher. "I love the way your breasts jiggle when you walk and how your butt bounces when you laugh. I want to come, in more ways than one, inside of you I..." By now most of the class had excessive nosebleeds or had fainted. "...my hard member will spurt..."

"Kakashi..."

"...creamy fluid into your waiting mouth..."

"Kakashi..."

"...lap it all up..."

"KAKASHI WE'RE TALKING IN FRONT OF 8 YEAR OLDS!!"

"I apologise and I will try again. I love you."

_Thats better,_ Nakahara thought.

"STOP," Nakahara bellowed as she raised her rihgt hand, "FEAR MY STOP HAND!!!"

Kakashi pushed the hand away, shuffled a little closer to Nakahara and said, "I love you."

"KAKASHI! Fear my Stop Hand." This time Kakashi didnt slap away the hand. "And that is how you stop a rapist." The girls thanked Nakahara and Hinata walked home.

"GAH," Hinata yelled as she fell back for the fourth time in a row. Her cousin Neji was a difficult opponent.

"No Hinata! Its left, right, up, left, left, down! Youre never going to know how to play Dance Dance Revolution," Hiashi exclaimed, "Neji on the other hand... Hes only a year older thatn you and he can incorporate hands into his danse routine. Sigh, lets get back to martial arts... My life long dream of having a child become DDR champion will never be fullfilled..."

Hinata got into a Jyuuken stance and faced Neji.

He rushed towards her and easily dispatched Hinata with a single blow. After several seconds she slowly got up, inspirational music started playing from seemingly nowhere. She tried to weigh her options but couldnt think,

_Goddamn inspirational music... It never works, _Hinata thought. Suddenly there was an idea.

_Stop Hand, Inner-Bitch, Stop Hand, Inner-Bitch..._

It soon became a chant, Stop Hand, Inner-Bitch, Stop Hand, Inner-Bitch...

Hinata stood up and raised her Stop Hand.

"FEAR MY STOP HAND," Hinata cried whilst Neji quaked in fear. Neji lifted his hand in defence as Hinatas eyes glowed in anger. She rushed towards him, hands blurred by her speed.

POW

Neji awoke several weeks later without the memory of Hinatas Stop Hand.

**G-o-S: So wat did ya think?**


End file.
